Senran Kaguya TMNT Style
by scouttroop
Summary: Senran Kaguya in the original TMNT style. 4 Hanzo ninjas against an army of evil Hebijo ninjas who are steering up crime.
1. Scene 1

**Senran Kaguya TMNT Style**

**Scene 1**

**This is another new story where it's Senran Kaguya in the style of the original TMNT movie. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Senran Kaguya or Ninja turtles the ones who made them are real owners.**

Tokyo Japan

A man is reading his newspaper that said silent crime but unknown to him a girl steals his wallet then she pass it on to another girl. Next a guy is giving a box to a company when suddenly everything in his truck is gone. Next a lady is watching her show but when she looks away her TV is snatched, she then looks around and then shouts at the girl who took it but never got a good glimpse at the girl's face. Soon all the girls hands the stolen stuff to a group of female ninjas in a van then drives off. Meanwhile the girls return to their hideout which looks like a dojo, while unwrap the boxes a woman with violet hair and wearing samurai armor watches them.

"Good", she said when the other girl pulls out a headphone and a iPod with it.

"In this case the police are only ones available to combat what they are dubbing the silent crime wave, I'm Ikaruga channel 3 eye witness news.

Night time

"Goodnight", Ikaruga said to her coworkers and exits the news station, then she started hearing noises then she looks down.

"EEEK!" she panics after seeing a lone rat and went to higher ground.

After that as she gets her keys from her purse she finds a group of guys where her truck is and they look like their stealing.

"Nice night", the leader of the group said to her and she nodded.

"Get her purse", the leader said.

Ikaruga attempted to run but the guy on top of the truck jumps on her and the rest of the group then pins her down.

"WHAT ARE DOING?! GET OFF ME! HELP!" Ikaruga screams for help until one of them gags her mouth.

"I got her watch", one said until a sai takes out the light and the area becomes very dark.

Footsteps are heard then fighting and beating are heard.

"Whoa", an unknown girl said.

The police then arrived and what they find is those guys tied up and Ikaruga is alright with only a small scratch on her right side of her head. While they get the guys into the car a man hole slowly opens and a blonde hair girl peeks at the whole thing. Ikaruga then sees the sai then grabs it and slips it into her purse.

"Oh man, damn", she said then slowly close the man hole.

**Break the world theme playing**

Leading to another dojo which was known as Hanzo academy 3 shadows are seen cheering their victory for their first fight.

"Awesome", the girl name Asuka said.

"Ha righteous", the little girl name Hibari said to Asuka.

"Awesome nova", the third girl with an eye-patch and an umbrella said. Her name is Yagyu.

"Awesome nova?" the younger one Hibari said.

"Cheever nova…excellent", Yagyu said then Hibari and Asuka high-five then move on.

"Oh man", the fourth girl name Katsuragi said after losing her sai and she is holding 1 only.

Back with other 3

"Come on I'm starving", Hibari said in excitement.

"Pizza I need it", Yagyu said while they get inside.

"Damn", Katsuragi said after taking one last look at her single sai.

Inside they meet the old man Hanzou who was Asuka's grandfather.

"We had first battle grandpa they were many but we have triumphed…we fought well", Asuka said to her grandfather.

"Have you been seen?" he asked them and they shook their heads into a no.

"Remember the way of the ninja is always to remain in the shadows because those who would be our allies would never understand except when we are out there looking like normal people", he told them about the way of the ninja.

"I lost a sai", Katsuragi said to Hanzou.

"Then it is gone."

"I can get back."

"Katsuragi let it go", he said until Yagyu laughs at Katsuragi and they started pushing each other than Hanzou tells them to cut it out.

While Hanzou talks Hibari is on the phone ordering the pizza then will have for supper. Hanzou notice this and throws a book at Hibari.

"Hibari", he calls her to get off the phone.

"The clocks is ticking and I mean ticking bunny", Hibari finish then turns her attentions to Hanzou.

"You are still so young but one day I will be gone, now let's start by meditating."

Hanzou was starting his meditating until the radio turns on and he sees Hibari and Yagyu dancing.

"Ninjustu", Hibari and Yagyu said which Hanzou only finds humiliating.

"Hey Katsu were you going?" Asuka said when Katsuragi is dressing in her regular school uniform.

"Out to a movie, that ok with you", Katsuragi asked and Asuka nodded then continue dancing.

"Suck to me bunny", Hibari said with Yagyu behind her.

Later on

Yagyu is skate boarding while Hibari awaits the delivery. Yagyu then sits next to Hibari.

"Nice night", Yagyu said.

"Pizza delivery boy got 1 seconds bunny", Hibari said while finishing her Popsicle.

"Hey do you remember what master Hanzou said you know about not having them?" she asked her but Hibari did not answer.

"Times up 15 bucks off", Hibari said discarding her Popsicle.

The pizza delivery arrives at Hanzo academy but couldn't find the place where the girls who ordered it.

"You're standing on it bunny just slip it right here", Hibari slips the money up while the pizza man slips the box down.

"Give me that, hey this is a 10 the tabs 15", the man said noticing the money is incorrect.

"Your 2 minutes late bunny", Hibari responded.

"Oh come on I couldn't find place", the man tried to reason with Hibari.

"Wise man says, never pay actual price for late pizza", Hibari said.

"I got to find a new route, I thought I got sell it everywhere", the man said leaving.

Inside Hanzo academy

Hibari holds the pizza then tosses it up in air next Asuka pulls her katana swords to slice each piece. The pieces lands on Asuka, Hibari and Yagyu safely but one lands on Hanzou's head.

"Whoops", Hibari said covering her mouth.

"Girls", Hanzou said as the 3 girls eat.

Outside

Katsuragi is just leaving after the movie she was watching is done, she stares at the theatre.

"Where do they come up with this stuff", she said before crossing the streets.

Than 2 guys steals an old lady's purse until Katsuragi trips both of them and a man next to the old lady catches it. The 2 guys stare at her until she shows her sai and kunai and the duo runs.

"What the heck was that?" he asked his friend until a guy jumps in.

He then pulls out a hockey stick then hits and trips both of them. He was about finish them both off until Katsuragi pushed him down.

"Hey maim you should just get out of here you done your job now let me do mine job they need to be taught a lesson", the man said to Katsuragi.

"Not like that they don't", Katsuragi said as the 2 guys runs off.

"Well then you need to be taught a lesson", he said pulling 2 baseball bats.

"Look I don't want to fight", Katsuragi said reasoning with him.

"Well you asked for it I'm your instructor Murasame", he said as he tries to hit her but she catches one with her right hand.

"What are you a psychopath?"

Murasame then hits her in the back with one bat pulled out of his hands. Katsuragi then makes her move.

"Strike one", he said when she missed and again.

Katsuragi jumps flip then wacks him in the back.

"Katsuragi wins 1, nothing", Katsuragi said standing over Murasame.

Murasame rolls away then pulls out a cricket bat.

"Cricket", he said holding the cricket bat.

"Cricket, there's no meaning for the word cricket you must know what a crumpet is", Katsuragi said not knowing what's going to happen next.

"I'll teach you", he then wacks her and she lands on the garbage.

"See you bi#ch I got work to do", Murasame said running away with all of his stuff packed.

"BI#CH", Katsuragi yelled getting out of the garbage.

Katsuragi went chasing Murasame but gets slowed down after rolling over a taxi cab.

"What's up with her?"

"Maybe that girl is just mad."

"COME BACK HERE I'M NOT FINISH WITH YOU!" she shouted running after him but couldn't catch up.

"DAAAAMMMMNNNN!" her scream can be heard around some part of the city.

**END**

**So that's the end of this chapter I hope you like it. Some changes will be made here.**

**Asuka is Leonardo**

**Hibari is Michelangelo **

**Yagyu is Donatello**

**Katsuragi is Raphael **

**Ikaruga is April O'Neal**

**Murasame is Casey Jones (most likely because of him not being cut out of being a ninja in the Senran Kaguya series so I pick that role for him)**

**Hanzou is Splinter**

**For the foot clan they will be the Hebijo ninjas you'll know the rest on the next chapter. Hibari says bunny instead of dude. Hibari uses nunchucks and Katsuragi uses Sai because I like them fighting with weapons other than using their bare body's for fights. **


	2. Scene 2

**Scene 2**

**Well here's next chapter so I hope you enjoy this next part.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Next day

"Come on Ikaruga you could have told me last night. I would have known one of my daughters has been mugged", Ikaruka's father said while she removes the bandage from her head to the right.

"I wasn't mugged dad I just have a tough night", apparently she was almost mugged until the Hanzo ninja girls came to her aid.

"Well then you will be accompanied to that fantasy of yours at the police station" he said to her.

"Yes sir", she saluted to him.

"I'm not kidding Ikaruga", he said being serious.

"Hey Yomi how's school going?" she asked her adopted sister nicely.

"Fine big sister", Yomi said before turning back to her reading.

"I have to drive her there all the time just make sure she goes", he said until he sees Yomi putting on headphones.

"See that's what happens when she wants to ignore me, she puts those things on. I wonder where she got those things?"

"Dad, give my little sister a break", while Ikaruga and her dad kept talking Yomi takes some of the money from her father's wallet.

Metropolitan police station

Ikaruga is interviewing the chief of police about the silent crime wave

Hebijo academy

The headmaster of the academy, who was watching the interview throws a kunai at one TV screen after hearing Ikaruga mentioning Hebijo academy.

"Fine her, silence her", he ordered his Hebijo ninjas.

Hanzo academy

"Look who's on TV", Hibari said in excitement.

"That's her Ikaruga", Asuka said pointing at the screen.

Hibari then hugs the screen then let's go.

"I like her to be our sister", Hibari said.

While Asuka, Hibari and Yagyu talk more about Ikaruga, Katsuragi watching and holding her single sai then dress up in her regular school girl uniform and leaves.

Back at the police station

"Ikaruga get in here", the chief called her.

"Timing", while Ikaruga talks to the chief Yomi is being escorted by 2 police officers, it's most likely she's been caught.

At the chief's office, Ikaruga is having a bad conversation with the chief because he doesn't believe what Ikaruga said about Hebijo academy.

"Have you got something else?"

"Are you telling me how to do my JOB?!"

Ikaruga leaves the office and her timing is a new record. Outside Katsuragi is reading a newspaper that says its worst as she watches as Ikaruga walks pass her. Katsuragi then follows her to the metro.

Metro

"Oh great, just great", Ikaruga said after missing the train.

Ikaruga turns around after hearing noises coming from behind her.

"We've been waiting for you Ikaruga", a Hebijo ninja girl said to her.

Ikaruga tried to say something but she was too terrified.

"Your mouth might have cause much trouble Ikaruga I deliver a message", she then slaps her in the face.

"Shut it", the Hebijo ninja said.

Ikaruga pulls out the sai but gets kicked out of hand and lands where Katsuragi is hiding.

"Alright THAT'S IT!" she then attacks them with her bag but gets knocked out.

Katsuragi picks up her sai then attacks the Hebijo ninjas. She jumps kick 2 of them then she punchs another, kicks another and spin kicks the last one. Katsuragi picks up Ikaruga and carries her as the next train passes. 1 Hebijo ninja follows her.

"Huh?" she turns around after hearing a noise from behind but nothing or no one is there and continues back to Hanzo academy as Hebijo ninja follows her.

Hanzo academy

"Are you crazy?"

"Yeah Asuka I'm crazy ok, oh Louie OK!"

"Why?"

"Why? Why oh I don't know because I want to redecorate you know couple of throw pillows with TV news reporter what do you think?"

"Katsuragi what are you doing?"

"She got jumped in the metro I had to bring her here", Katsuragi told her reasons to Hanzou.

"It's the news lady", Yagyu said.

"Can we keep her?"

"Bring water, cold wash cloth and pillow", Hanzou told them.

Hanzou puts his hand on Ikaruga's head as she wakes up and sees an old looking at her. She screams in fright and stands up on the sofa.

"Hi", Hibari said hello but Ikaruga screams in fright again and so did the Hanzo girls.

"Oh my god I'm dead, no I'm dreaming I must be dreaming, ok those girls in the flack pajamas they jumped me, that explains them and you people. Oh I have no idea where you came from."

"If you please just sit down I will tell you, it is quite simple Ikaruga", Hanzou said to her.

"You all know my name, perfect", Ikaruga calms down and sits.

Hanzou tells her that where they are is Hanzo academy a school to train ninjas and the four girls came to the academy to become ninjas and protectors of the city.

"Let me introduce them to you."

"My granddaughter Asuka", Asuka just smiled.

"Hibari"

"That's me", Hibari said.

"Yagyu", Yagyu is just humming.

"And Katsuragi", she is just playing with her sai in her mouth.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No Ikaruga I'm afraid not", Hanzou corrected her.

On the way back to her home

"Are you girls sure you know where you going?"

"Yup Ikaruga trust us", Yagyu said to her.

They got to her home and it looks like she lives with a wealthy and rich family.

"I like to invite you all in but can't offer anything except for the pizza", Ikaruga said to them.

"Let's go for it", Hibari said after hearing that and coming out of the man hole so quick.

"You said the magic words", Yagyu said coming out.

"You girls eat pizza?"

"Doesn't everybody", all 4 girls said.

"Hey did she say pizza she leaves in a manor", Asuka said getting out of the manor.

"It's like manor actually, what do want with your pizza?"

"Ah just the regular stuff flies, sting bugs", what Hibari said made Ikaruga stare at her.

"It, it was joke", Hibari said which made Ikaruga smile at little.

Ikaruga's home

Everyone is having fun there because Hibari is doing some kind of play to make everybody laugh.

"Oh no not keg neet", Katsuragi said after she was done sticking her finger in the fish tank.

"You dirty rat you killed my brother, you dirty rat mhhhhm", Hibari finish and sits down.

"That must be Hanzou's favorite", what Ikaruga said made all of the Hanzo girls stare and glare at her.

"Huh?!" said Katsuragi who angrily glares at her like the others.

"It was joke", Ikaruga corrected them and they except Katsuragi laughs.

"Speaking of which we better get going", Yagyu said and Ikaruga becomes sadden a bit.

"I don't know what to say, will I ever see you girls again?" she asked as they exit her home.

"Yup and totally", Yagyu said to her then leaving.

"That's how hard you stuff your pizza", Hibari tells her then leaving.

Ikaruga close the door and smiles while thinking.

Hanzo academy

"That was good she loves us", Asuka said happily.

"It be an impression bunny", Hibari said laughing.

"Hold it", Asuka said after noticing the door leading to their room is broken.

They brought their weapons out and get inside only to find the whole place is wrecked and trashed. They look around until they notice someone there is missing.

"Grandpa", Asuka said when she and the others notice he is gone.

Katsuragi walks there then screams with both her sai blades in the air. Her screaming was very loud which a man stops by then walks away.

Ikaruga's home again

"What's wrong?" she asked them after seeing their sad looks on their face.

"Grandpa", was all Asuka can say.

**End**

**So I made Yomi who was Ikaruga's rival in the series do Danny Pennington's role, also I make her the adopted sister of Ikaruga.**


	3. Scene 3

**Scene 3**

**I'm back here again and here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Metropolitan Police station

The chief sees the picture of Yomi then he calls Ikaruga's father to tell him about Yomi.

Ikaruga's manor next morning

Ikaruga enters the living room where the 4 Hanzo girls are sleeping until there was knock.

"Who is it?!"

"It's me your father", he answered.

"Oh it's my father", she said as she prepares to open the door.

"Would you mind…hide", she said but notice they were already gone then she opens the door letting her father and her adopted sister Yomi in.

"Dad what's up", she greeted him.

"Ah Ikaruga you've been working very hard in this story, just take some time off, just let somebody else handle it", what he just said maid Ikaruga go to the bathroom so quickly.

"Just for a little while you know."

"Dad what are talking about it's my story no way!"

"Well look at you your exhausted!"

While they were bickering Yomi looked at the mirror seeing Hibari hiding under the kitchen table. Yomi turns around but Hibari is gone already.

Back with Ikaruga and her father

"Nothings with me today, just want to know if you needed any help."

"Well I don't, lend me a towel will you OH!" she reacted after notice Yagyu is hiding behind the bathtub covered by the curtain.

Her father opens it and Yagyu is suddenly gone. Ikaruga gets the towel and makes an excuse for her father to leave along with Yomi while she notice Yagyu is hanging on the sealing.

"Hey Yomi will you tell our father to relaxed", she asked her.

"I wish", Yomi said while looking for Hibari.

"Just don't push any buttons today", he said as he and Yomi leave.

"AH!"

"That's was close, clean place Ikaruga", Hibari said to her, Hibari did scare her because she startle her.

With Yomi and her father

Her father was talking to Yomi about her stealing and asked her why but she says she doesn't know. Then all of a sudden Yomi runs out of the car and into the metro.

Hebijo academy

Dozens of Hebijo ninja girls are training, one gets knocked out after being kicked 4 times. Next their instructor Rin becomes the next opponent which lasted for one minute. After that the bell rang which all of the Hebijo girls gathered to meet their headmaster. While that was going on Hanzou listen to all that in his cell.

"Headmaster Dougen", Yomi raises her hand at him.

Elsewhere

Ikaruga is busy at the news station talking about Hebijo academy.

"Wow she's a good reporter", Asuka said watching her on TV.

"She's like our sister", Hibari said eating chips.

Back with Ikaruga

"Are the police looking into this?"

"Well I said everything in my testimony but I doubt the chief is taking this possible connection seriously", Ikaruga said.

Meanwhile Ikaruga's father is watching her until he gets a very rude call from the chief at the police station.

"Some citizen of Tokyo actually came to my rescue", Ikaruga said after she was asked how she got away from her attacker which was the Hebijo ninjas.

"I'm sure everyone else sees it the other but if she's watching thanks Katsuragi", she said and made Asuka, Hibari and Yagyu tease Katsuragi and she turns away from them.

"Hey look I think she's blushing", Yagyu said pointing at Katsuragi.

"I am not", Katsuragi said glaring at Yagyu.

"I think she's actually turning red", Katsuragi then throws her sai at Yagyu buts lands on the floor.

"Ah maybe not", Yagyu said as Katsuragi picks up her sai.

"So what do we do now?!"

"What do you mean what do we do now?!"

"Master Hanzou is out there somewhere", Katsuragi said staring at the window.

"I know grandpa is out there", Asuka said to her.

"Fight"

"Fight"

"Kitchen"

"Kitchen"

"Yeah", Hibari and Yagyu walks to the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do about it?!"

"What can we do Ikaruga is our only lead to Hebijo, will have to wait until she comes up something", Asuka said but Katsuragi doesn't even look like she agreed with that.

"Oh so that's the plan from our great leader just sit her on our butts!"

"I never said I was a great leader", Asuka said to Katsuragi.

"Well sure act like it sometimes!"

"Yeah well you act like bi#ch sometimes you know that, and this attitude of yours isn't helping anything."

"Yeah well then let me take my attitude and leave!"

"Why don't ya?!"

"I will!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Go ahead we don't need ya!"

"Poor crimes"

"Poor crimes", Yagyu takes the chip from Hibari after they both listen to all that bickering between Asuka and Katsuragi.

Roof

Katsuragi just do her training on the roof while on the other building Murasame sees her with his binoculars. While Katsuragi looks at the streets a large number of Hebijo ninjas are right behind her.

Above the roof

"Go, move it will you, you let him go right by ya, can you believe this guy come on ninja kick the dang rabbit do something, oh hey", Hibari said while watching a cartoon with Yagyu until Ikaruga came home.

"Hey you were great Ikaruga", Hibari said to her.

"Thanks Hibari", she said smiling at her.

"She called me Hibari", she said to Yagyu.

"Did hear anything yet?"

"No I'm going to repeat it and will see if we get any new leads", Ikaruga said to Asuka while removing her coat.

"Thanks Ikaruga, you know for everything", Asuka said to Ikaruga.

"Where's Katsuragi?"

Roof

Katsuragi got pushed into a wall while the Hebijo ninjas throw her sai off the roof. Katsuragi then spins kick the Hebijo ninja in front of her.

Above

"Well I was going give you a tour of the store should we go get her?"

"No she just needs to blow off some steam", Yagyu answered to Ikaruga.

Roof

"You girls might be in the bridge of ninja fighting", Katsuragi spins kicks one then kicks another in the stomach then flip kicks another in the face.

Another attempted to stab her with a sword but kept on missing until Katsuragi kicks her on the face.

"I mean come one how do you girls attempt to beat me?"

"Good answer, good answer", Katsuragi said after noticing there was a lot more.

Store

"I only keep open part time, mostly for my dad he loves antics besides running the family's business empire. I don't know what's it like because you miss your father", Ikaruga said at the entrance.

"No it isn't" Yagyu said to her until she opens the door.

"Ready?" she flicks the light on.

Roof

Katsuragi lands on the floor after kicked and she was kicked from the left to the right on her face and a punch to the face from the front. She is outnumbered by Hebijo ninjas.

Antic store

"This place has everything", Yagyu said holding some old stuff.

"Yeah I know Yagyu", Ikaruga said.

"Shhh", Hibari said sneaking up to Asuka with symbols and Ikaruga covers her ears.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Asuka after Hibari clang the symbols behind her.

Roof

Katsuragi finally gets knock out by the Hebijo ninjas.

Back to Ikaruga's room

"Has Katsu been gone a long time?"

"Yep she does it all the time she likes it", Yagyu said to Ikaruga.

Roof

Hebijo ninjas carry's Katsuragi while her head bumps down the stairs.

Above

"Are sure?"

"Nah don't worry she'll be back any minute", Yagyu said until Katsuragi came down after being thrown down the roof window by the Hebijo ninjas.

"Katsu, is she?!"

"No she's alive barely", Asuka said to Ikaruga.

Hebijo ninjas burst threw every section of the manor so suddenly.

**End**

**I'm saving the fight scene for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this.**


	4. Scene 4

**Scene 4**

**Here's next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Ikaruga's manor

"Woah and I thought insurance salesman were pushy", Hibari said until a Hebijo ninja showed and played with her nunchucks.

"Ah a fellow chucker hey", Hibari pulls out her own does her fighting style.

The Hebijo does the next one then Hibari again and the Hebijo one more time. The last part was Hibari spinning her nunchuck with her finger.

"Keep practicing", Hibari said then Yagyu jumps over her and wacks 2 Hebijo ninjas with her umbrella.

Hibari hits 2 in the stomach with her nunchuck, Hibari and Yagyu smash their bodies on a Hebijo ninja knocking her out. Asuka fights 2 with her swords but gets both of them knocked out of her hands.

"Take that", Asuka punches them in the face.

While they fight Ikaruga looks after Katsuragi.

"Hey one of these Hebijo girls must know where their holding grandpa", Asuka said then slaps and punches the Hebijo ninja.

"I don't think that will be a problem Asuka", Hibari said pulling a Hebijo nin up.

2 Hebijo nins puts Yagyu in the fish tank then when they pull her out she squirts water on one's faces. Asuka tries to slash a Hebijo nin and miss 3 times then tricks the Hebijo ninja.

"Got ya", Asuka kicks her and the other 2 behind her.

Hibari falls down the floor and Yagyu kicks another Hebijo ninja and fights another.

"Hey Yagyu wheel of fortune bunny", Hibari spins wielding both her nunchucks and hits some of the Hebijo ninjas.

"Battle axes now", a Hebijo ninja said and 1 brings some of the battle axes.

"I guess they're not game show fans", Yagyu said to Hibari laughing.

"And I thought everybody loves venom", Hibari said until she and Yagyu notice the battle axes.

"California roll", Hibari said rolling away from battle axe.

"Oh what a spas don't these girls like lumber jacks no shows", Yagyu said having fun with the Hebijo nins.

"The only thing safer than the wood, would be your cheering", Hibari said while dodging each strike from the battle axe.

"Ah girls I don't think it was such a good time for your girls to drop in", Yagyu said when she notices more Hebijo ninjas.

Hebijo ninjas came down the window were Katsuragi fell and Hibari and Yagyu are ready to fight.

"Ah oh", Yagyu said when she heard the floor is about to break due to the battle axes.

The Hanzo and Hebijo ninjas fell together and landed on the antic store. They all get up then a light open and there was Rin and more Hebijo ninjas.

"Oh no", Asuka said because they don't think they can keep up.

Rin closes her hand and all of her ninjas attack. Yagyu kicks 1 but gets punched in the stomach, Asuka punches 2 then grabs on to something kicks another but the object breaks and more Hebijo ninjas jumps on top of her. Yagyu hits one Hebijo ninja with her umbrella weapon but gets hit the back.

"Hey! Hey!" the Hebijo ninjas hits Yagyu's head on the piano.

Hibari knocks out a Hebijo ninja with the symbols then hits another several times when she notices another behind her then she gets hit then falls on the floor and gets wacked.

"Ikaruga we can really use Katsu right about now", Hibari said to Ikaruga while she pushes a Hebijo off her.

"Hey", Yagyu kicks another Hebijo behind her.

The fight then came to halt when someone open the door.

"Now what" Asuka said and they see was a man with a goalie hockey stick.

"Now you girls mind telling me what you're doing my little blond girl over there?"

"Oh hi Ikaruga", Murasame said after noticing Ikaruga was there.

"Who the heck is that?"

"Wayne Gretski, on steroid", Hibari joked.

"Attacked", Rin resumes the attacked.

Murasame beats several Hebijo ninjas who attack him with his hockey stick. Yagyu knocks a Hebijo ninja then ducks from one with a battle axe that hits the electricity which cause a fire.

"Come we have to get out of here", Asuka said to Ikaruga while Murasame helps Yagyu and Hibari.

"Help me there has to be a trap door here in the basement", Ikaruga said pulling stuff away from the trap door.

"Come on you ugly monkeys come on", Murasame kept on fighting.

"Where getting out of here", Asuka said and Yagyu and Hibari ran to them.

"I'll take care of these girls", Murasame said.

"You coming", Asuka said.

"I'll cover ya."

"Good idea", Asuka said then gets in the trap door.

Murasame kept on fighting until he notice the answering machine, while the message from their father plays Murasame is locked with one Hebijo ninja until the answering machine land on the Hebijo's head.

"You say that again chump", Murasame said to the fallen ninja.

"Come on", Asuka called him.

"Bye girls got a run", Murasame gets in and shuts the door.

"Ninja vanished", Rin said after hearing the sirens.

Ikaruga, Murasame and the Hanzo girls drives away in the van while Yomi watches the burning manor sadly from the roof of the next building.

Back at Hebijo academy after a quick talk with headmaster Dougen, Rin blames some of their ninjas for their defeat. Yomi then meets master Hanzou.

"What is your name?"

"Yomi", she introduce herself.

"And you have no one to go to Yomi, no parents?"

"My dad care less about me", Yomi answered.

"I doubt that is true."

"Why is that?"

"All fathers care for their daughters", Hanzou said.

Meanwhile

"How is Katsuragi?"

"Not so good", Asuka said Ikaruga.

Were they be staying is an old barn which Ikaruga hasn't been for a long time.

"Can you fix it?" she ask her brother who's trying to fix the van.

"Bang does that answer your question well the blocks have crack size of san andreas", Murasame said while wiping his hands.

"I guess have some walking to do."

"What for Ikaruga?"

"I need to get to a phone I need to call someone", Ikaruga explains.

"You mean dad", Murasame said to her.

"How did you know that?"

"Well he left a message on our machine just before we got out", he said how.

"And what he said?"

"You just save yourself, ah you were fired", he said but Ikaruga didn't look satisfied.

"I just save myself?!"

"Ah oh", Yagyu said sitting on the sofa with Hibari as the 2 siblings bickered.

"Hey I'm just trying break the news to you", Murasame said to her.

"OH well you failed miserably!"

"Hey broadzilla you wouldn't be standing here if it worth for me."

"Oh so you want a thank you?"

"No it is me who should put that thank you."

"Fine thank you", Ikaruga said walking away.

"No thank you", Murasame said to her.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" she slams the door.

"You're welcome", and he slams the door.

"Gosh, it's kind of like moon liking isn't it Hibari", she said as Hibari nods.

Outside

Yagyu is walking and humming oh McDonald had farm until she steps on something.

Ikaruga then draws a picture of Yagyu inside a truck.

'Yagyu has someone to keep her company', Ikaruga thought to herself.

Yagyu is with Murasame fixing a truck that they found in old garage.

"Let's gives this a try this might work."

"Great what are we on?"

"Ah G", Murasame answered Yagyu.

"Here it goes."

"I'm ready noise brain", Murasame said.

Yagyu starts the truck but it then accelerated and Murasame gets out of the way and it smashes through the garage.

"It work", she said but Murasame throws a cloth on her head.

'Asuka meanwhile keeps watch on Katsuragi', Ikaruga draws a picture of Asuka sitting down.

Katsuragi lies down on the bath tub still knocked out and Asuka watches her. Ikaruga comes and just put water on Katsuragi.

"She'll be okay Asuka", she said and Asuka falls asleep.

Next day

"Yagyu", Ikaruga call her but Murasame said she's out with the others doing ninja stuff.

"You know if you're the last thing on the face of this planet", Ikaruga said as Murasame sits down on the swinging bench until it breaks.

Inside

"Hey", Katsuragi said waking Asuka up.

"Katsu your awake", she runs up to her.

"What's a girl gotta do to gets some found around here", Katsuragi said as Asuka calls the others.

"You're going to be okay Katsu, you're going to be okay", Asuka said squeezing her face.

"Yeah, yeah all right Asuka get a grip will yeah", Katsu said.

"What I said before, you know not needing you at all."

"Asuka no", Katsuragi and Asuka then embrace each other.

"It's a Cody act moment", Yagyu said until Asuka and Katsu turn to see Yagyu and Ikaruga there.

**End**


End file.
